


[P4/主花]LIKE 7

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 7

一只脚掌被握住，花村掀开眼皮偷偷瞄了眼，只见悠很认真地跪在自己身下，细心把他那俗气的白四角裤绕过脚跟脱除，另一边也是，然后往下一拋。

他看见自己的衬衫和制服外衣都被凌乱地丟在地上，突然觉得还真不符合悠整洁的作风，要知道这家伙制服可都烫得平坦没有皱褶，腰肩上甚至还能看到挺直的折线。

花村分神地胡思乱想着，直到膝盖被握住分开时，才意识到腰部以下已经完全光裸，上半身也只剩下一件当内衣穿的T-SHIRT。

悠低头瞧着他两腿间好一会，露出和善微笑。「色泽挺淡的。」

花村瞬间炸毛。

「最好你的老二颜色会深到哪！巨根？天赋异禀？別以为上厕所时我没看过你的！你──！！！」在感觉到悠的唇印上性器时花村点没咬到舌头，整个人被吓得弹起靠向墙角缩成一圈。

「你……你……」怎么可以吻我的老二！？

花村震惊到脑袋一片空白，他瞪大眼，呆呆看着悠靠近，然后，哀号声消失在交缠的唇舌间。

这次悠吻得很温柔缓慢，不像开始那般直接，也不像吻下体那样突然。

先是鸟啄般轻轻点吻，舌头舔著上下唇，涂抹上唾液后又吸吮干净，仿佛味蕾细细品尝似的舔掠感令花村情不自禁张口，咬住若即若离的舌尖。

他把悠的舌头拉入嘴中，像吞食般吸吮。在那之前，花村脑中尽是这唇碰触过自己用来尿尿的器官之类的想法，可是唇瓣相贴磨擦的那刻，有股热流瞬间窜入下身。

花村突然觉得口干舌燥，呼吸困难，必须从悠那汲取补充。

卷起的手脚被扒开，悠撩起他的T-SHIRT，旋即花村便觉得胸口痒痒的。那股痒意实在难以忽视，他下意识挥手拍开，反而感到被拉扯的疼痛。

「嗯…」花村费力把嘴中的舌叶推出去后偏过头往下一瞧，正好见到乳首被夹着搓揉转动的景象。

「感觉如何？」随着关切声落在颈畔上的是一连串轻吻，酥酥麻麻的，仿佛轻微的电流般激起一阵战栗，他不知道悠问的是哪处，也不敢硬扯开揪著胸口的指尖，只能扭动身体迎合对方抚摸。

「好痒……啊……」不自觉摩擦对方衣物的下身被温热的掌心包住，花村这才意识到他的性器已经半硬了。

悠的手指骨节分明，很多人认为他应该学过钢琴，不然为什么手能这么修长好看，花村是不知道悠到底有无弹过钢琴，但他能感觉得到握在阴茎上指腹是多么灵活，多么……难以抗拒。

开始只是单纯上下套弄，把性器磨热后，突然往上一拉，指尖顺着茎头沟壑刮过。花村顿时觉得腰一软，此时抵在胸口的手一推，他便粹不及防的往后倒回床上，老二就这样从对方手中脱出，细微的摩擦令他不禁喘了下。

还来不及反应，手臂便被抓起撑在胸侧卡住拧成条的T-SHIRT。

「阳介，你躺好，把衣服拉着。」

 

悠说完后不知从哪抽出条软膏，上面大大标著『K-Y』的蓝色字母，他挤出大半管的透明药膏抹在双手上后，揽住花村再度摸上他的性器。

他用手掌虎口从下方向上托住龟头下方的包皮环带部分，沿着边缘上下缓慢画圈揉动，因为有了润滑动作特別顺畅，奇怪的是手指悬空并没有触摸到其他部分，却迅速激起阵阵快感。

麻痺脑子的热度来得分外之快，连花村都有些吃惊自己身体感度如此敏锐，正当他想开口问什么时，悠突然俯身咬住他的左乳。

「啊……」花村低声惊呼，下意识想去推对方的头，可是老二被猛力抓住提了下，顿时令他抬腰做出前戳的动作。

花村第一次有种脑子和手脚不协调的错乱感，他应该要松开抓着衣服的手，可是动的却是腰。握在阴茎上的手增了几道劲，推拿似的从底部往上来回撸动。手掌和阴茎的接触越强烈，刺激也就越强烈，搞得他忍不住呻吟又蹬腿，跨部还自迳做出冲刺的动作，要不是悠托著腰，说不定他早就爽的滚下床。

「舒服吗？」悠换含住另一边的乳首，用舌尖舔舐时还能清晰询问和下评语。「你的感度似乎不错。」

花村觉得自己根本是托著胸部给对方咬，左乳又肿又疼，可奇异的是被吸吮时产生的酥麻感令他舒服得不可思议。

「嗯……嗯……別……別停…」身后圈著腰的手沿着股缝滑入，湿黏的指尖按上最私密的部位处画圈，花村却没空去管，他不停在呻吟间隙哀求道：「……舒服…很舒服…再多摸摸些…摸摸…」

他挺身把自己的老二送入悠手中，囊袋撞击在对方掌缘上，他拼命凑上去给摸给咬，男人精虫上脑时总特別没有理智。

迫切讨好的举动得到回应，悠用食指钩住龟头边缘，同时大拇指压住顶端裸露出的平滑部分，快速摩梭会后，曲掌一挤，在乳尖上用力咬一口，花村就浑身一颤，射了。

他晕忽忽地躺在床上喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏著，有段时间真的什么都没法想，直到他感觉屁股好像夹住了什么东西，这才发现悠已经插入一根指节，正在体内缓缓转动着。

可恶！不能趁他在贤者模式中乱来啊。

高潮后的脱力感令花村连一根手指都动弹不得，甚至有种『随他去』的反常淡定。他懒懒地任凭悠抬起一只脚，在指头没抽离的前提下把手臂从腰后绕到正面来换个方向戳。

 

TBC


End file.
